Rei Hyuga
Rei Hyuga was the wife of Jaotu Hyuga and mother of Noriaki Hyuga and Sayuri Hyuga in the Hyuga Clan. She died while giving birth to Sayuri, and her death ended up turning Jaotu more distant and stern as a result as he ended up blaming Sayuri for Rei's death. Biography Early Years Rei was married to the Hyuga Clan for political reasons, becoming the wife of Jaotu Hyuga. Despite their forced marriage, the two came to love each other, and Rei proved to be a cunning ally for the Hyuga, with her silk hiding proverbial steel underneath. She gave birth to Noriaki Hyuga, and for a time their family was happy, her wit being appreciated in clan gatherings in Ryugashi where she entertained guests and family alike with daring stories about Yamato's past. Distreyd Era Rei supported her husband Jaotu and helped him assist her brother-in-law Masamori Hyuga in a daring coup against Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi. It was thanks to Rei's connections to the court in Kageshima that gave her crucial intel which she delivered to Masamori via Jaotu, and which allowed Masamori to successfully depose the Emperor in the First Battle of Kageshima. She continued gathering information while taking care of Noriaki in Ryugashi, helping in her own way in the Unification of Yamato. By the time of the Yamatian Invasion, Jaotu was called abroad to conquer the kingdom of Libaterra, but he promised to return to his wife before she'd give birth to their other child. Death When Rei was about to give birth to her and Jaotu's second child, Sayuri Hyuga, complications arose. Despite the efforts of the best mages and clerics in the Hyuga's employ, they were unable to save Rei's life, and she died shortly after she'd given birth to a healthy baby girl. Legacy Rei's death ended up affecting the Hyuga household, taking the warmth out of it. Jaotu became more distant and stern after losing his beloved wife, blaming Sayuri for his wife's death. He forced Noriaki to train harder to aid in Masamori's campaign and eventually sent him to what turned out to be his death in the First Battle of Maar Sul, a decision which would haunt Jaotu for years to come. The shadow of Rei still lingers on the surviving members of the Hyuga clan, affecting the lives of Jaotu and Sayuri. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lady of Ryugashi : Her title. Appearance A black-haired woman with soft features but a sharp, observant gaze. She was dressed in the finest silks which carried the Hyuga clan's colours. Personality and Traits She appeared as a kind and gentle woman with a sharp wit. However, the pleasant exterior hid a far more ruthless side as she was willing to go to any lengths to protect her family from harm, even if it meant betraying allies and people she was sworn an oath of allegiance to such as the Emperor. Powers and Abilities She was a housewife but her high social status and connections, combined with her ruthlessness and cunning and a pleasant facade, made her the ideal spymaster for the Hyuga as few could've guessed her true nature. She managed to take notice of the gossips of ladies-in-waiting and from the Kageshima court to find useful information which she then passed on to her husband who put them to good use. Relationships Jaotu Hyuga Rei loved Jaotu very much, and vice versa, bringing the good out of him and doing everything in her power to make him and their family happy. When Rei died, Jaotu lost much of his cheerfulness as the light of his life was now gone, and he became much more stern than before. Rei's death haunts him to this day. Masamori Hyuga Rei respected Jaotu's brother Masamori but kept her distance to him, seeing that his ambition could bring the Hyuga to ruin if left unchecked. However, she remained loyal to her husband and family and provided them with intel which helped Masamori's campaign. Noriaki Hyuga Rei loved her son Noriaki very much and raised him to become a man who would follow Yamatian and Hyuga traditions. Noriaki would remember his mother's teachings and used them in service of the Yamato Empire in the war. Sayuri Hyuga Rei barely got to see her newborn daughter before perishing with her in her arms. Sayuri herself has no recollections of her mother except what she's learned from her father but feels guilt for having caused her demise, which left her father deep in sorrow. Varalia Earthhaven Varalia got to know Rei while serving the Hyuga Clan. It took a while for them to warm up to each other but eventually they did, and Rei saw value in Varalia beyond her being a gaijin elf. Varalia was at Rei's side when she died and got to hear her last words while witnessing how devoted she was to her family. See also *Hyuga Clan Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire